A New Step
by yaoi1827
Summary: When the Pirates go to Miami for vacation to relax and enjoy the beach they meet the Mob. The Mob captain falls for Moose but Moose is already in a relationship with Luke the captain of the Pirates. What is a dancer to do? a romantic love triangle boyxboyxboy.WARNING SPOILERS FROM STEP UP REVOLUTION. so if ya don't like don't watch...I mean read! same thing!
1. Chapter 1

**People this contains yaoi boyxboy and yuri girlxgirl. LukexMoose and NataliexCamille. This is my first story so go easy on me and also COMMENT! IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM STEP UP 3D JUST SO YOU KNOW now on with the fic!**

* * *

As Moose opened his eyes he found that he wasn't in the living room downstairs but in someone else's who happened to have their arm around Moose's waist. He begins to blush as the memories of last night started to flood his mind._"I'm no longer a virgin"_ he sat up with a start. Shaking the bed waking Luke.

"What!? What is it?"he asked

"I..."Moose started

Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the bedroom door. They both turned to see Jacob the first mate of the pirates dance crew poke his head in to wake up Luke. Jacob didn't even seem surprised to find Moose in Luke's room he just smiled and told them that breakfast was ready and to hurry it up because the twins had an announcement to make. So Luke got up and started to get dressed Moose started to get up and pick up his clothes without looking at Lukes naked body. _"easier said then done" _he thought as he pulled on his underware stilled blushing at the way Lukes body looked it looked better without clothes then with them.

"Take a picture it'll last longer"Luke said seductivly making Moose blush even more.

Moose was about to turn his head away when Luke suddenly crossed the room with amazing speed and grabbed his chin. Moose was about to ask what he was doing but was cut off by Luke's lips. Moose stayed stiff for a moment before kissing Luke back just as hard. He pulled away for breath moments later.

"we had better get to breakfast" he said breathless.

Luke stared at him with a grin on his lips.

"yeah after all we can finish this later" he said while grabbing Moose's ass.

Moose turned even redder -if that was even possible- at the look in Luke's eyes that said he was serious.

After getting fully dressed Luke and Moose walked down the spinny stairs to eat all the while Moose ignored the pain in his backside. They walked into the kitchen where they found the rest of the pirate crew eating and laughing. Once they took there usual seats they where greeted with "Good mornings" from there make-shift family.

"now that everyone is here lets start" one of the Santiago twins said.

"we have one word for you people" said the other.

They gave each other a glance and said.

"MIAMI!" they yelled at the same time

The pirates look at each other confused.

"what?" Luke said

"well me and my brother were thinking that its so boring here in New York ever since we won the World Jam last month.." he began

"so we decided to plan a vacation so we can all relax after all we still have lots of money left over so we can use that.." his brother added

"we can relax over there for a couple of day and then when ever we want we can leave our sisters have already gotten us a place to stay"

"well what do you guys think?" they said together

After about 2 minutes of taking all of that in the crew started to consider it.

"wait can we go the day after tomorrow when me and Camille's classes are out for the summer?" Moose asked

"sure why not" said one of the Santiago twins

"okay then" Luke said standing to get everyone's attention "everyone its settled I'll have our land lord keep our house safe while were away so after breakfast lets start packing"

"hey are your sisters twins too?" Camille asked suddenly.

"yeah are they?" Moose asked also curious

"oh yeah they are" one answered

"but they are different in many ways" said the other

"you'll see when you meet them" they said smirking

Moose and Camille looked at each other and shrugged

"wait don't you two have school?" asked Natalie

They both looked at the digital clock on the wall and gasped when they saw 8:50 a.m. flash red

"crap" they said together quickly getting up and running to the door. Luke grabbed his coat and keys then rushed after them both of there forgotten backpacks over his shoulders.

"Jacobs in charge while I'm gone" he said quickly rushing out the door before he could hear the Ticks complain.

* * *

Once they got to the University Luke got a peck on the cheek from Camille

"thanks _dad_ " she teased getting out of the car

Moose was about to get out too

"Moose wheres my good bye kiss?" Luke asked looking in his rear-view mirror smiling mischievously.

Moose blushed but moved up front to give Luke a kiss on the cheek. He leaned in and his face was grabbed by Luke who started to kiss him. Moose would never say it out loud but he loved the warm feeling he got when Luke kiss him. It was magical feeling kinda cheesy but he had never been in a relationship with a guy before. Moose knew he was'nt gay that was for sure he never even looked twice at a guy before but with Luke it was like love at first sight since that time when he was saved by Luke from the cops that first day he came to NYC. Moose was just getting into the kiss Luke's tongue was trying to push past Moose's lips when _knock knock._

"are you guys gonna make out all day we have school to get to Moose" Camille complained stilled knocking on the window.

Moose blushed and gave Luke one last kiss before getting out of the car. Where he finds a smiling Camille leaning against the car.

"oh shut up" he said still red.

She smiles and starts running toward the University.

"last one there has to buy the other lunch!" she yells picking up speed.

"wai-DAMMIT" he shouts and starts chasing after her.

Luke smiles at them and drives away.

* * *

**OK people that was it comment if you like don't if you don't like it. I'll probably make the chapters longer if you good people like them.**

**Something you may want to read:)**

**After the Pirates won the World Jam in the crowd Luke kissed Moose on stage in front of everyone who where surprised at first but accepted it quickly even the Samurai did. Later Natalie and Camille got together and also accepted by the Pirate crew. I don't know if the twins have sisters that are twins i totally made that up. Also this story includes step up 4 too later in the chapters =} COMMENT! please.**


	2. chapter 2

**WARNING**:**this chapter contains sexual content boy x boy yaoi so if you don't like don't read! ALSO I DO NOT OWN STEP UP 3!  
**

* * *

"Ha,beat ya slow poke!" shouts Camille as she runs in to the building hands up in victory.

"no..fair!" says Moose breathless. "you know the food here is pricy" he complained.

"you have the allowance Luke gave you right?" she said with a smile.

"come on you know I was saving up for a new beanie hat" he said

"you have all summer to get one and some may be cheaper at Miami" she exclaimed

"Fine! I'll buy you lunch"

"good now that that's settled lets get to class before the bell rings"

They made it to class just in time before the bell rang. All day Moose couldn't really pay attention to the professor, his mind would wonder to Luke every second and how he felt when he had sex with Luke, how swollen lips where from kissing way to long. Moose knew he had to stop thinking about last night or he might get an erection from it but the memories came anyway:

* * *

_Moose and Camille had come home from school as usual, Camille went to Nats room to do god knows what while Moose went to play Dance Revolution in the living room with the Ticks for a couple of hours. After that was dinner and after dinner he was about to go to bed when Luke grabbed him by the hand and tug him toward the spinny stairs_

"_Luke? What is it ? Why are we going upstairs ?" Moose asked_

"_We need to talk" Luke answered _

_Luke pulled a little harder on Moose's hand and quickened his pace while Moose tried to keep up still a little confused. Then he heard Luke's bedroom door open and Moose was thrown on top of Luke's bed. He heard the door click shut and when he looked up Luke was on top of him quicker than ever._

"W_hat are y-mhhm!" Moose was cut off by Luke's tongue in his mouth licking every area inside, marking him as his. After a few minutes Moose pushed on Luke's chest because the need for air was becoming obvious. Luke hesitated because Moose's mouth was so delicious but he pulled back anyway. Moose sucked in as much air as possible._

"_What has...gotten..into you" he panted looking over at Luke in confusion_

"_Listen Moose I think we should take our relationship to the next level" Luke said looking Moose square in the eyes. Moose knew that look it was the same look Luke gave him when he had asked Moose if any other guys had been with him. Moose had answered no and Luke's face had softened rather quickly. Moose's eyes widened and he was speechless he didn't even think that Luke wanted sex yet he thought that Luke would never ask. To answer Luke's question Moose leaned over and kissed him. Luke was surprised at first but quickly kissed back hard. Moose smiled against Luke lips and says_

_"Its about time" breaking the kiss and holding him close._

_Luke starts nipping at Moose's collar bone and then suddenly bites down hard Moose gasped at the sudden pain. Luke licks his wound softly he starts to see Moose relaxing. _

_"Moose Iv wanted to do this since the moment I met you"_

_"Funny Iv wanted to too"_

_Luke grabbed Moose's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed gently,he then started to remove his shirt throwing it on the ground , Moose's shirt was next it was pulled out fast and thrown on the ground to join Luke's._

_"Ahh!" Moose yelped as he felt Luke bite his overly sensitive nipple._

_"Oh like that huh?" _

_"Luke" he moaned _

_Luke was rock hard and wanted to take Moose right now make Moose his so that everyon__e knew who he belonged but Luke had to be gentle after all it was their first time so he kissed Moose until felt the others rock hard member push against his. He smirked and unzipped Moose's shorts (yes, Moose sleeps in shorts people). Luke drew down Moose's boxers,grabbed Moose's hard member and started to stroke it up and down for a couple of minutes._

_"Ahhn !" Moose's moaned loudly feeling himself getting closer to his peek_

_Luke felt Moose getting ready to release so he shoved all of Moose's shaking member into his mouth and started to suck hard. Moose moaned in pleasure at the feeling of having Luke's mouth on his cock. Moments later he came hard into Luke's mouth crying out his name as he collapsed on the bed from exhaustion.__  
_

_"Don't relax just yet baby we aren't done" Luke said taking off Moose's shorts and boxers. Moose lay on Luke's bed naked and when he noticed this he tried to pull the bed covers over his body but his wrists where grabbed and pulled over his head held down by one of Luke's huge hands Moose looked up into Luke's eyes and saw pure hunger. With his other hand he open his bedside table and pulled out two items. The first one was a bottle with the words "LUBE" written on it though Moose had no clue what it was used for. The second item Moose new and he blushed when Luke ripped open the small packet and then took off his pants and boxers too. Moose realized something and became a little suspicious _

_"Why do you have condoms in your room?" he suddenly asked _

_Luke looked at him and then finished putting on his condom."Moose don't worry I got them today while you where at school this is my first time with another man just so you know and I got them because i thought we would be taking it to the next level sooner or later" he finished with a smirk_

_"Oh" Moose said blushing even redder_

_Luke leaned down on Moose with the bottle in his hand and opened it ,he smeared it all over his fingers,spread Moose's legs and started to swirl his finger around the pink ring. It was then that Moose found out what the bottle was for he squirmed but Luke's hand was holding him looked up from his lovers beautiful hole when he felt Moose wiggle._

_"Moose its okay this may hurt a little but I'm trying to prepare you for me, make it easier for you" he says softly_

_Moose nods his head and relaxes. Luke slowly pushes in his index finger and when he feels Moose's tight heat around his finger he almost cums._

_"Ah!" Moose whimpered as he feels a sting of pain _

_Luke started to move his finger around and after a few seconds Moose relaxed._

_"Ahhhh!" Moose yelps as he feels a shot of pleasure shoot up his body_

_"Found it" Luke says adding another finger._

_"Mmh!" Moose moans loudly from the mix of pain and pleasure._

_Luke couldn't take anymore of the painful erection he had, he pulled his fingers out much to Moose's displeasure and kisses Moose roughly on the lips. Luke positions his large member at Moose's pink entrance and slowly pushes in._

_Moose has never felt so much pain in his life he knew that Luke was'nt even half way inside and that he had to bear with the pain for Luke, but even though he tried to hold them back tears drifted down his face. Luke noticed and rubbed them away._

_"Moose we don't have to do this if you don't want to" Luke said softly._

_"No! please don't pull out!" Moose screams trying to convince Luke and himself that he could take the pain._

_Luke looked into Moose's eyes and knew he was serious. Luke feels Moose relax around him and he pushes himself farther in until half of him is inside._

_"AHH!" Moose cries out at the pain,Luke's cock was too big._

_"Shh baby its okay calm down, relax" Luke whispers._

_Moose finally relaxes after several moments. Luke takes this moment to push himself all the way inside and moans out in pleasure at the feeling of Moose's tight heat around him. Moose starts to sob again from being fully impaled by Luke's cock. Luke is in so much pleasure that he starts to thrust into Moose harder and harder. Moose closed his eyes and just tried his best to not scream out in pain and wake up the house. He just took every thrust as best he could but the tears just kept coming no matter how much he tried to hold them in. Luke,after hearing Moose's sobs, finally snaps out of his pleasure ride and stopped abruptly and looks at Moose's tear stained face,he then looked down and gasped when he sees lines of crimson coming from his lovers hole. _

_"Moose I-" Luke start but looks away and starts to pull out._

_"Wait!" Moose says grabbing Luke's shoulder "Please don't pull out" he whispers._

_Luke looks kind of surprised but pushes himself back in slower this time. Moose hisses in pain but bears it. Luke starts thrusting into Moose slowly and Moose feels sparks of pleasure and starts to relax ._

_"Ah!" Moose cries out when a shot of pleasure go up his body._

_"Feel good?" Luke asks_

_"Yes" he moans_

_After a while Luke's thrusts became faster and faster until he was pounding into Moose but this time instead of pain Moose felt hot pleasure. Moments later Luke's thrusts became even more rushed and Moose felt himself ready to release._

_"Ahh~!" he moaned loudly_

_Seconds later Luke shoved himself deep into his lovers channel and came hard then collapsed on top of him catching his breathe. Moose looked down at Luke and smiled. After a couple of minutes in the shower making out they both went to bed spooning._

* * *

The school bell pulled Moose out of his memories and signaled that class had ended,Moose grabbed his backpack and ran after Camille to their next class, he had a smile on his face the rest of the day.

* * *

**OK PPL THAT WAS IT ! tell me how you liked it by commenting if you did't like it well to bad ! REVIEW! or PM me**


	3. AN

**SOORRRRRRRRRYYYY PEOPLE BUT THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Dearest fans,**

I truly am sorry for not being able to post the next chapter up but I will try to finish it soon please people be patient I have school and homework and church on me right now and my parents think Im spending too much time on the computer and AUGHHHHH! Im sorry my fans but never fear I will continue to write so no tears! Any way people I need your help with the out come what do u fans think should happen in Miami as soon as they get their Im stumped. Also I will try to put more NATXCAM in for you yuri fans. So that's about it so PM me or review either is fine.

**;) - with love your writer janeseA.**


	4. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had an awful case of writers block then I had to deal with the first day of High school which was terrible by the way and I was kinda a loner I don't know why not that many people don't like me:( WAIT! enough of this sad stuff I'm stay'in strong!****All right people guess what I seen Step Up Revolution Friday in 3d the first day it came out I could not wait long so I went to go see it and it rocked!I kept my 3d glasses because on the side of the glasses there is the step up revolution logo! when I seen this I'm like "hell yeah I'm keep'in these screw the 'please dispose of your glasses at the end of the movie' shoot I took mine. So anyway people I would like to thank **_**Stepupfan1112, Layla, jessie, 313darkangle, **_**and**_ **Nonormally **_**for being my first 5 commentors =) I don't own Step Up oh and this story contains boy x boy and girl x girl... Now on with the FIC!**

As Luke was waited in the car outside of the University for Moose and Camille he started thinking about what he and Moose would do at Miami they would most likely get their own room and so would Nat and Camille. He couldn't wait for the trip he wished time would go faster-

_'thunk thunk'_

Luke pulled from his thoughts and looked out the passenger side window

"open up we are freez'in out here" Camille said

Luke smiled and unlocked the doors. Camille took the front seat again while Moose took the back and Luke starts the drive back to the house.

"how was school kids?" Luke teased in a fatherly manner.

"boring" they both answered

"they give us more work to do at the end of the year!" Camille wined

"and its all do tomorrow!" Moose finished

"well what homework do you have to do anyway ?" Luke asked

"I have to present a big project on family for history and a written essay paper to do" Moose said

"and I have a chemistry test to study for and have to write a ten page book report for English" Camille said

Luke thought about something for a moment then came up with something

"well its a good thing your apart of the pirates because Nat passed chemistry at the top of her class, Jacob loves book reports and as for the family project the whole house can write their own life stories on how we all became a family then staple that together as the written report. When that's done we blow up a picture of our family, stick it on a poster board as a background and each individual person of our crew gets pictures of themselves, blow them up and glue them on the board and finally wahla the projects done, so what do you too think?"

"we like it" they say together

"knew ya would" he smiled

After a few minutes they got home and as soon as the car stopped Moose and Camille jumped out and ran to the Elevator, Luke quickly followed behind. As soon as the Elevator opened to their floor Camille and Moose darted through the house looking for supplies for their assignments almost knocking down the other housemates. Camille went through the bookshelves looking for an interesting book and she found one of her favorites _Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn. _Moose looked behind the stereos and found unused poster boards. After finding their things Moose gave Camille her paper and Natalie's paper for their POV on family. Camille went to Natalie's area of the house to ask for help in chemistry

Moose walked around the house handing the makeshift family papers and explaining what to do with them and when they are due. Moose started to think of Miami and if it would be a great experience or a complicated one but dismissed the thought because honestly /_what can happen in Miami?_/ he asked himself. After giving papers to everyone downstairs he went to Luke's room to give him his paper.

"Luke?" Moose said knocking

no answer

"Luke?" Moose he tried again knocking harder

Moose stepped into Luke's room and found that it was pitch black accept for the crack in the door that was his only light.

"Luke?" he called

The door closed and when Moose turned around he was pushed on to the bed and Luke was on top of him smiling but Moose could not tell because his eyes had not gotten used to the light yet.

"you called?"

"I- I just wanted t- to give y-you" Moose stuttered and blushed being in this position reminded him of last night.

"I'm sure that can wait" Luke said as he leaned down and started to lick and suck Moose's neck.

Moose's moaned and put his hands to Luke's chest.

"We can't-" Moose started as Luke bit down on his sensitive neck.

"Ahnn!"

Luke took off Moose's shirt and then his own.

"Luke please tonight can we just cuddle I think I'm still a little sore from last night" he begged

Luke thought about it and said

"ok tonight we can cuddle but in Miami we wont be getting any sleep" he smirked

Moose blushed bright red and was thankful that Luke couldn't see it as he wrapped his arm around Moose's waist and pulled him close.

* * *

The next morning was really busy in the house of pirates. The crew had woken up extra early so they only had three hours to get Moose and Camille's

projects done for school.

"hear, Legz put that there and Smiles put that at the top" Moose ordered trying to make every thing perfect because if he got a bad grade on the

project he would have to take another year on the boring subject of history.

"thanks Jacob you saved my grade" Camille smiled at him

"no prob i loved writing them in high school" he said as they went to join Luke ,Moose ,Natalie and the rest of the crew at the table.

Two hours and 30 minutes later they were done. So they used the rest of the time to eat and play video games.

"Moose,Camille lets go we have ten minutes to get there!" Luke called from the door which he held open for the two college students to rush through with their finished school assignments.

* * *

Once they finally reached the school they both gave Luke their signature kisses, Camille's was a kiss on the cheek and a wink while Moose's was a kiss on the lips and a light pink blush. Luke drove away after saying his goodbyes trying to beat traffic.

"Oh my gosh Moose i cant wait for tomorrow! Where going to Miami!" Camille screamed as they walked into the University.

"I know i cant wait to see what the clubs there are like!" he yelled not being able to hold in his excitement.

"shhh!" a teacher walked bye glaring at them with a mug of coffee in one hand and a folder in the other.

"well it seems Mrs. Frost is still a cold person" Camille said as soon as the teacher was out of hearing range.

"her name still matches her personality" Moose snicked

They said their good byes and went to their first periods of the day.

* * *

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT BUT IM THINKING ABOUT WRITING ANOTHER STORY IM STILL GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY OBVIOUSLY! ANYWAY THATS IT AND I STILL WANT SOME IDEAS ABOUT WHATS GOING TO GO DOWN IN MIAMI!PM OR REVIEW PLEASE I CAN TAKE ALL THE IDEA I GET! OH AND IM MAKING SEAN AND LUKE THE JEALOUS TYPES SO THERE ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY! PEOPLE GUESS WHO? ME! I'm sorry you haven't heard from me in a while I had a lot on my mind sorry! ALSO THX FOR THE STORY IDEAS PEOPLE!Anyway I would like to thank everyone of my supercallafragulisticxpealad osiuos full of love, best fans:**_bowsie22,ScarletteNeko,latdh1,IRISofBLUE,emilyroleplay1,313darkangle,suntan140,and Nonormally._**_Luv you peeps! also I do not own step up and this chapter contains some sexual action so yah NOW ON WITH THE FIC!_**

* * *

After school Moose and Camille were picked up by Luke as usual.

"So what did ya get?" Luke asked smiling already knowing the answers.

"A's" they say together high fiveing Luke.

"thought so" he said starting the car and driving home.

"so are you two ready for Miami tomorrow?"

"yes, we can't wait" Camille gushed.

"yep its gonna be awesome!"

"well we got to leave bright and early tomorrow morning so your homework is to start packing because everyone else is ready to go" he said

Once they got home Moose and Camille went to pack.

* * *

(Moose's POV)

"lets see" I say to myself looking at my opened suit cases filled with my stuff for the trip to Miami.

"I've got my hygiene bag"(filled with soap,toothbrushes,etc.)

"Got my beanies, my swim suit, towel,my eleven pairs of skinny jeans,tank tops, boxers, my phone, my shorts,my 23 pairs of sneakers with matching socks,my sexy shirts" _if I do say so myself "_ my 4 pairs of head phones ,and..."

_what else is missing?_

"oh yeah my hoodie!" I walk over to the closet and rummage through it looking for the item.

This hoodie was not just any old hoodie it was a special gift from Luke when we went on our first date, only we weren't together yet so im guessing it was a friendly gesture. I was convinced that it was a reminder of the house, my family , I only wear it when I go far away like on a school trips and family visits. The hoodie's selves were plaid brown and the actual hood its self was a jeans vest. I though this made me look sexy and Luke only confirmed this when he told me I did making me blush at the time.

I put it on top of my shirts as neat as possible. When I had all my clothes in I started on my beanies. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my thin waist and I yelped.

Luke snickered "your so cute when your scared" he whispered in my ear knowing that was one of my very sensitive spots. I moaned and shivered.

"Luke" I breathed

"hmm?" he asked biting down on my overly sensitive neck.

"Ahh~!" I moan "stop I have to pack" I say trying to gain some control.

Luke licked the bruise he had just made on me and stepped back.

"your right, just remember" he said turning me around to face him. I blush because of the way he is looking at me. With eyes full of want. "In Miami you had better make up for my two days with out sex in full" he smirked as my face got impossibly red , then walked away. I got back to packing with my face redder than a fire truck.

* * *

(Camille's POV)

I looked at my list of items and started checking them off.

"underwear check,tank tops check,hygiene items check,hoodies check,socks check,sunglasses (extra for Moose in case he forgets) check,a towel and bras check,swim suit and sun screen check,nine pairs of skinny jeans and nine t shirts check and lastly my 18 pairs of sneakers!" I finished.

I look at my pile of stuff then at the six suit cases I was provided with.

"This is going to take a while" I say to myself

"Not if you have some help"

I jump and turn to see Natalie smiling at me in the door way of our room.

"Nat you scared me" I breathe

She walks over to me and hugs me.

"my poor Camille your girlfriend will help you out" she says pushing her double d breasts in my face.

I blush hard and try to push her off.

"Natalie thanks but I wont be able to finish this if you keep jumping me" I say

She thinks about this for a couple of minutes then says "fine I'll try not to jump that sexy body of yours"

I blush "w-well ok then"

We start to pack up my stuff ,which by the way takes about an hour. Finally we finish and my suit cases are in the corner with Natalie's luggage.

I lie down on our bed and close my eyes exhausted. My eyes snap open when something blocks out the light above me.

"Natalie I told you, you couldn't jump on me" I saying looking into the lusty eyes of my girlfriend.

" that was when we were packing ,now that's over-" she cuts herself off and bites down hard on my real sensitive neck,not so hard as to draw blood, but hard enough to make me scream.

"ahhh~!" I moan "wait dinner is ready" I say trying to stop my sexy girlfriend.

Natalie looks over at our Hello Kitty clock (A gift from Moose) and sighs, it was time for dinner.

"ok" she says and gets off I sigh in relief

"but" she starts with a sexy smirk. "after I want dessert"

I feel myself start to blush luckily she is already up and out the door.

After a few moment of composing myself I went to dinner.

* * *

(normal P.O.V.)

The pirates where all eating and talking about tomorrow. The twins stood at the end of the table and started to cling their spoons against their glasses.

"pirates! announcement time!" the twin on the left started. The house quieted down.

"as you all know tomorrow is the trip and me and my brother have already taken care of everything and taken inventory on our stuff and were ready to go!"

"sooo we are leaving at 11:00 in the morning our uncle owns a charter limo bus business and he said he would let us borrow one of our choice for free and we chose one I think your going to like." The twin on the right cut in. The pirates were all excited. When dinner was over Moose went to his and Luke's room for bed and Luke followed behind. They got dressed for bed and Moose's back was to Luke's chest with Luke's arms around his thin waist. Moose gasped and moan when he felt Luke's hand go downward and his fingers wrap around his member.

"Luke" he moaned "sto-" he was cut off when Luke pushed his tongue into his mouth when he tried to turn around. Moose moaned into Luke's mouth when Luke started to pump him. Moose got back some control and started to push Luke off him before he could get hard.

"Luke" he said breathless. "you said that in Miami we would- Ahnn~!" he moaned when Luke bit down on the bruise he had made earlier on his neck.

"i did say that but I'm just reminding you that you are all mine" Luke whispered in his ear then licked Moose's ear lobe making him moan again.

"Luke I know im yours and I will always be yours." he panted

By now Moose was hard and already ready to cum.

"and in Miami once we get to our bedroom im going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk properly for days " suddenly Luke started to pump Moose harder, kissing him senseless. Seconds later Moose came hard screaming into Luke's mouth. After cleaning up they fell asleep cuddling.

* * *

(To Camille)

"mhhnm~!" Camille moaned trying to stifle her cries of pleasure as here girlfriend bit down on her hardened nipple and started to pinch the other.

"scream for me baby" Natalie said moving her hands down Camille's body spreading her girls legs and started to rub Camille's opening.

"N- Natalie please!" she begged

Natalie kissed her then pushed two fingers inside her girlfriends already wet opening making her squirm.

"mhmmm!" Camille moaned into Natalie's mouth.

After a while Natalie shoved in two more fingers making her yelp. Camille came after six thrusts from Natalie's fingers. They fell on the bed exhausted and went to bed spooning.

* * *

**Alright people how was that? HOT! right? Again I'm sorry about the wait! So dont be mad you guys! Also im still waiting for more ideas about what goes down in Miami. Speaking of Miami! THE NEXT CHAPTER THE PIRATES GO TO MIAMI ! I know you are all excited so am I and ill try and get In the next chapter sooner. Luv u fans! Till next time ;)**


End file.
